Touch screens are adopted in products such as mobile phones, tablet computers. Using touch-control method in products is a major future trend. Mutual capacitive touch screens improve efficiency and convenience of human-computer interaction. A mutual capacitive touch screen includes touch panels for sensing touch. The design of touch electrodes in the touch panels influences the performance of the mutual capacitive touch screen.
Undesired electrode images can appear in conventional touch panels. Although some conventional touch panels use electrodes with relatively small sizes in order to reduce electrode images, moire fringes appear when the conventional touch panels are applied to mutual capacitive touch screens. Thus, conventional touch panels cannot suppress an appearance of moire fringes while ensuring eliminations of undesired electrode images.